


Ce que l'orgueil avait forgé

by Pelagie



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Anger, F/F, Infidelity, Mythology References
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 04:49:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7787377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagie/pseuds/Pelagie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hadès est vaincu, mais l’armée d’Athéna, pratiquement décimée, n’est plus en état de protéger sa déesse contre la colère des dieux de l’Olympe. Héra, au nom de Zeus et de tous les Olympiens, vient la trouver au sanctuaire dans l’espoir de la raisonner et la faire abdiquer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ce que l'orgueil avait forgé

**Author's Note:**

> Disclamer : Saint Seiya, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Masami Kurumada
> 
> Rating : K+
> 
> Personnages : Athéna/Saori ; Héra

_Sanctuaire, Temple d’Athéna._

« Ça suffit Athéna, tu as perdu ! » 

La jeune déesse ne daigna pas se retourner pour faire face à son interlocutrice.  
Elle laissa un sourire amusé se dessiner sur ses lèvres tandis qu’elle tentait de retracer dans sa mémoire les traits qu’elle n’avait plus eu le loisir d’observer depuis des siècles.  
Ceux de la déesse aux bras blancs.  
Elle s’amusa à redessiner chaque ligne, chaque courbe qui composaient le visage auguste de ses souvenirs, à imaginer ce front haut, froncé sous l’agacement, ces grands yeux verts dont les cils interminables ne parvenaient pas à adoucir la colère qui les voilaient, ces pommettes saillantes, cette mâchoire carrée, ces lèvres fines, ces boucles cuivrées qu’elle relevait en chignon et parait d’un fin diadème sur lequel se devinaient les contours de son animal fétiche, le paon. 

« Tu pourrais au moins avoir l’élégance de me regarder lorsque je m’adresse à toi ! » 

Elle l’entendit soupirer dans son dos.

« Je vois que rien n’a changé. Tu es toujours la petite effrontée immature de mes souvenirs. Pourquoi suis-je donc étonnée ? Ce n’est pas comme si tes dernières frasques sur Terre avaient manqué de le prouver »

Athéna se retourna enfin et redécouvrit la physionomie de cette femme altière qui savait l’impressionner autrefois, alors qu’elle n’était encore qu’une toute jeune déesse inexpérimentée.  
Elle n’était pas vraiment belle, et la froideur de son attitude aurait découragé l’amant le plus téméraire. Mais elle avait une distinction particulière et une présence qui vous saisissaient sans trop que vous sachiez expliquer pourquoi, et une autorité naturelle qui imposait le respect.

« En effet, Héra, rien n’a changé » dit-elle en la détaillant d’avantage.  
Elle avait troqué son éternel diadème pour un simple bandeau de laine blanche, et avait dédaigné les bracelets qui ornaient habituellement ses bras, espérant peut-être donner à sa visite un caractère moins officiel et moins intimidant.

Athéna soutint un instant son regard avant d’ajouter :

« Mais je ne suis plus la jeune fille impressionnable d’autrefois. Celle qu’il te suffisait de menacer pour te faire entendre  
— Ha, comme si tu m’avais déjà écoutée. Mais cette fois-ci tu n’as plus le choix, ma grande. C’est terminé. Tu as joué, et tu as perdu. Hadès a été vaincu, mais à quel prix ? Ton ordre est exsangue, il ne reste aucune âme pour te servir de rempart si un de nos pairs décidait de venir te faire enfin payer ton orgueil.  
— Je te rappelle qu’il me reste encore des chevaliers, prêts à me servir.  
— Combien ?  
— Plusieurs. Parmi les plus valeureux.  
— Ne contourne pas la question. Combien ? »

Athéna laissa échapper un ricanement teinté de mépris.

« Tu crois vraiment que je vais te dévoiler mes cartes ? Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi naïve que les humains se plaisent à le penser.  
— Il ne te reste personne, Athéna ! Une dizaine de chevaliers tout au plus, et encore, je suis sûre que ce nombre est exagéré. Ton Elite s’est donné la mort pour te permettre de venir à bout d’Hadès, la majorité de ta chevalerie d’argent a été sacrifiée dans des querelles intestines, il ne doit te rester que quelques chevaliers de bronze, peut-être quelques chevaliers d’argent ! Quoi qu’il en soit, pas assez pour tenir tête à n’importe lequel d’entre nous ! Tu es finie !  
— Et bien vas-y, fais-toi plaisir puisque cela te démange depuis des siècles, Héra ! Tente ta chance ! Essaie donc de me soumettre ! Ceci dit, sans vouloir être vexante, je doute que quelques oies sacrées suffiront à prendre d’assaut le Sanctuaire.  
— Petite impertinente ! Ravale ce sourire ! »

Athéna observa avec amusement et satisfaction le visage de la déesse s’empourprer d’une colère plutôt mal contenue. Non, décidément, rien n’avait changé…

« Je ne tenterai rien contre toi, reprit Héra, sauf si tu m’y pousses. Ne crois-tu pas que tes petits jeux absurdes ont suffisamment secoué nos rangs ?  
— Je te rappelle que ce n’est pas moi qui ai commencé les hostilités. Si Hadès n’avait pas attaqué, il ne se trouverait pas enfermé dans une petite boîte en ce moment même, à hurler à l’injustice. Le même cas s’applique à Poséidon.  
— Et tu ne t’es jamais demandée si leurs motivations n’étaient pas justifiées ?  
— Ils voulaient détruire l’humanité. Excuse-moi, mais ce n’est pas à eux de décider. Je te rappelle qu’ils ont un Roi à qui ils doivent obéissance.  
— L’humanité ? Tu sais parfaitement qu’il n’y a pas que ça. Et c’est moi qui fais preuve de mauvaise foi ? Poséidon est un idiot, c’est un fait. Il n’admet pas que les hommes souillent le royaume dont il a hérité lors du partage du Monde. Et quoi que je ne lui donne pas tout à fait tort, les humains n’étant que des parasites destructeurs et présomptueux ne souhaitant rien d’autre que conquérir et s’élever de leur condition, je t’accorde un point : ce n’est pas à lui de décider. Mais Hadès ? Il est inexorable mais juste. Et parmi nous, il est certainement le moins enclin aux caprices. Tu sais parfaitement qu’annihiler l’humanité n’est pas sa motivation première.  
— Ça doit faire bien longtemps que tu ne l’as pas revu. Il a… changé. Je suppose que les séjours prolongés dans une urne ne sont pas très sains pour l’esprit.  
— Comment oses-tu ? Effrontée ! Comment oses-tu parler ainsi de ton oncle ?  
— Oh, ça va, épargne-moi tes airs outrés ! Lui et moi avons dépassé le stade des cordialités et des courbettes, je te rappelle. Peu importe ses raisons profondes, lui non plus n’a pas à décider de la pérennité ou de la destruction de l’humanité. Ce n’est pas son rôle. Il ferait bien de se cantonner à la tâche qui lui a été confiée.  
— Puis-je te rappeler que ce n’est pas la tâche qui t’a été allouée, à toi non plus ? Et que le problème vient précisément de là ?  
— Ça ne va pas recommencer…  
— Oh si, ma grande, et ça recommencera tant que tu ne te le seras pas rentré dans l’esprit. C’est à Zeus qu’a été confié la Terre lors du grand partage, et c’est à lui de superviser la bonne marche de l’humanité.  
— Il… m’a délégué ce rôle. On en a déjà discuté.  
— Non. Il a cédé à tes caprices. Parce que tu voulais jouer à la guerre avec des poupées vivantes et tester tes talents de stratège, et parce qu’il est trop faible pour te refuser quoi que ce soit. Et voilà où nous en sommes. Imagines-tu le ressentiment de tes oncles ? Hadès qui s’est sacrifié en choisissant les Enfers parce qu’aucun des deux autres ne voulaient les prendre en charge et s’enfermer dans le noir domaine ? Poséidon qui a bataillé pour obtenir la responsabilité des Océans ? Ils étaient des vétérans de la guerre contre les Titans, Athéna, et Zeus savait qu’il leur devait en partie sa victoire contre Cronos ! Et là, une vierge inexpérimentée vient à naître et, sans rien faire, sans rien prouver, obtient d’un battement de cils destiné à son père, la distinction qu’il n’aurait accordé à personne ? Je te prie de croire qu’il y a eu des déicides pour moins que ça. Tout le Panthéon en a assez, Athéna. Tu troubles la quiétude et la bonne entente de nos pairs. Et les rancœurs s’accumulent au fil de vos réincarnations successives. Ce petit jeu a assez duré.  
— Ce n’est pas un jeu. Plus maintenant en tout cas. Je me suis attachée à l’humanité, et je ne vous laisserai pas me la reprendre. Ni lui faire du tort.  
— Ces humains dont tu prétends tant te soucier, n’ont-ils pas suffisamment fait couler leur sang pour satisfaire tes caprices et ton orgueil ?  
— Dixit la déesse qui a déclenché une guerre simplement parce qu’un humain a eu le malheur de déclarer qu’Aphrodite était plus belle qu’elle. Tu es affligeante de mauvaise foi. Éris a dû vraiment bien se marrer quand j’y pense. Je ne suis même pas sûre qu’elle avait anticipé à quel point allait fonctionner son stratagème.  
— Ça suffit Athéna. Ne change pas de sujet. Dois-je te rappeler à quel point le nombre de croyants est bas ? Dangereusement bas ? Nos heures de gloire sont révolues depuis bien longtemps, mais tant qu’il existera des hommes pour croire en nous, alors nous continuerons d’exister. Mais ces conflits incessants, ceux que tu as allumés, ne cessent de ternir notre réputation. Nous avons perdu peu à peu leur confiance, et chaque siècle qui passe voit le nombre de nos fidèles diminuer.  
— Oh, je t’en prie ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas me reprocher les travers et les manquements de tous les dieux de l’Olympe, si ?  
— Nous avons tous nos torts, mais toi… tu as semé les graines du conflit au sein même de nos rangs. Et cela dure depuis trop longtemps. Nous n’avons plus le luxe de nous perdre en querelles intestines. Ça ne peut plus continuer ainsi. Tu viens avec moi sur l’Olympe. Tu seras jugée par nos pairs, mais je me charge de les apaiser pour que la sanction soit raisonnable. Et de raisonner ton Père.  
— Le raisonner ? Mon père m’a délégué l’humanité. J’admets avoir dû me montrer convaincante, mais il me l’a finalement laissée, et s’il veut désormais me la reprendre c’est uniquement à cause de la pression que vous autres, Olympiens, exercez sur lui. Je ne céderai pas !  
— Oui… je me souviens parfaitement comment tu l’as « convaincue », petite fouine. En l’aidant à conquérir la mortelle qu’il convoitait !  
— Je t’en prie, on ne va pas repartir sur des sujets personnels… »

Athéna avait du mal à réprimer le sourire amusé qui menaçait de se dessiner sur ses lèvres à la vue d’une Héra furibonde qui peinait à se contenir. Les maîtresses de son époux étaient un sujet sensible, et pour une fois, ce n’était pas elle qui avait mis ce type de conversation sur le tapis.

« Tu as tort de chercher à me mettre à bout. Je te signale que je suis peut-être ton dernier rempart contre la colère des autres dieux !  
— Ah oui ? Et je me demande bien d’où te vient ce soudain élan de sympathie à mon égard. Je ne me souviens pas que tu m’aies un jour témoigné une quelconque tendresse.  
— Ne te méprends pas. Cela n’a strictement rien à voir avec l’affection que je te porte. Ou plutôt celle que je ne te porte pas, en l’occurrence.  
— Ah… tu me rassures ! Je commençais à craindre que tu ne commences à m’apprécier, belle-maman. Cela aurait été gênant.  
— Contrairement à ce que tu penses, Zeus a enfin décidé de réagir aux requêtes des Olympiens à ton égard. Sans parler d’Hadès ou de Poséidon, ta sœur Artémis est furieuse du favoritisme dont fait preuve votre père à ton endroit. Arès en a plus qu’assez de t’entendre proclamer haut et fort que tu es la déesse de la guerre, t’allouant ainsi son titre, impunément. Même cas de figure pour Thémis : non mais sérieusement, Athéna, depuis quand te fais-tu nommer déesse de la justice ? Dois-je te rappeler que tu es déesse de la sagesse ? Je me demande encore comment on a pu t’assigner cet attribut, par ailleurs…  
— Ne te plains pas, je n’ai pas encore jeté mon dévolu sur le mariage et la protection des épouses. Remarque, il y aurait à faire, vu la manière dont les dieux comme les humains foulent allègrement aux pieds ces valeurs. La déesse en charge ne doit pas être très douée. »

La claque fusa avec une violence qui contrastait étrangement avec la stature droite et les traits figés de celle qui l’avait amorcée.  
Malgré son assurance, Athéna resta clouée face à l’intensité du regard de la déesse. Si ses yeux pouvaient tuer, elle se serait assurément retrouvée au sol, exsangue. Héra persifla, entre ses dents serrées :

« Ça, je ne te permets pas. Tu entends ? Tu es mal placée pour porter des jugements. Commence toi-même à développer la vertu que tu es censée incarner, tu pourras ensuite peut-être te permettre de me juger. »

Athéna se sentit honteuse. Un peu. Mais pour rien au monde elle n’offrirait à sa belle-mère la satisfaction de s’en rendre compte. Une revanche personnelle pour toutes les remontrances, toutes les remarques cruelles dont elle l’avait gratifiée depuis des millénaires. Ignorant la douleur qui pulsait sur sa joue, elle reprit d’un ton dans lequel perçait l’impatience :

« Bon… tu vas enfin me dire ce que compte faire mon père pour satisfaire la susceptibilité de mes oncles, de ma sœur et des autres ? »

Héra jeta un regard distrait sur les temples des douze maisons, qui s’égrainaient en contrebas, afin de laisser le temps à sa colère de s’apaiser quelque peu. Elle soupira et finit par reprendre d’une voix égale :

« Il a trouvé une manière de contourner le problème  
— Que veux-tu dire ?  
— C’est bien simple. Il a partagé avec toi le domaine dont il a la charge : la Terre, tandis qu’il a conservé les Cieux. Il y a une manière de pousser les autres à l’accepter. De faire de toi un souverain légitime. »

L’intérêt s’alluma soudain dans les yeux pers de la jeune déesse.

« Comment ?  
— Il veut faire de toi sa concubine officielle. Tu comprendras, bien-sûr, que je ne peux accepter.  
— Il veut quoi ? »

Athéna éclata d’un rire franc.

« Tu es complètement dingue, Héra. Il faut y aller plus modérément sur l’ambroisie.  
— Je suis très sérieuse. Et lui aussi, malheureusement. »

La jeune déesse resta un instant sans voix. Elle se refusait encore à croire à une telle absurdité. Mais elle savait également qu’Héra n’avait jamais eu un sens de l’humour très développé, et sa mine grave l’inquiétait. Elle reprit d’une voix un peu troublée :

« Les Olympiens n’accepteront jamais un tel compromis.  
— Oh tu crois ? Pourtant c’est déjà fait, ma toute belle. Crois-tu qu’ils perdraient une telle occasion de t’humilier et de se venger de toi ? Le plus triste dans l’histoire, c’est que je suis certaine que ça ne changera rien au final, et que les hostilités s’inviteront à nouveau dans quelques siècles. »

Le front d’Athéna se plissa dans un effort pour contenir la rage soudaine qui venait de s’allumer dans le creux de son ventre.

« Le plus triste, hein ? Je peux me permettre de te rappeler que mon père veut m’épouser ? Moi, l’une des trois vierges de l’Olympe !»

Héra laissa échapper un petit rire.  
« Non ma chérie, il veut seulement faire de toi sa concubine. Je peux te rappeler les nuances entre ces deux engagements si tu le désires. Comme tu t’en souviens sans doute, ce domaine est ma spécialité »

Le cynisme de la déesse acheva d’embraser la colère qui se débattait dans le cœur d’Athéna. Elle laissa éclater sa rage :

« Ouais, une spécialiste du mariage qui n’arrive même pas à préserver le sien. Laisse-moi rire. Pour avoir passé plusieurs siècles parmi les hommes, je peux t’assurer une chose : il n’y a personne, ni dieu, ni humain, dont la couche soit plus déshonorée que la tienne. Ton mariage est une plaisanterie Héra, et tout le monde le sait ! Comment peux-tu prétendre veiller à celui des autres lorsque tu n’arrives même pas à retenir ton propre époux ! Tous les Olympiens font bonne figure devant toi, mais tous se rient derrière ton dos. Tu n’as plus aucune crédibilité. »

Héra se sentit successivement transir, puis brûler. La mine pâle de la déesse du mariage vira au rouge, pour s’apâlir à nouveau à mesure que sa belle-fille égrenait ses outrages.  
Elle finit par saisir la jeune déesse à la gorge et lui souffler, d’une voix à demie éteinte dans laquelle perçait pourtant une émotion intense :

« Oh non Athéna, ne fais pas de moi ton ennemie. Je ne te le conseille pas en l’état actuel des choses. Car malgré les frasques extra-conjugales dont il me gratifie, je suis la seule que Zeus écoutera. Je suis ta dernière chance, ne la foule pas aux pieds. »

Elle la lâcha enfin, la repoussant violemment. Athéna, forcée de reculer de quelques pas, manqua de trébucher. Les deux femmes ne s’étaient pas quittées des yeux.

« Tu as autant à perdre que moi, Héra, dans cette histoire. Si Zeus me nommait concubine officielle, ton statut s’éroderait encore d’avantage, et ta crédibilité avec. »

La déesse aux bras blancs laissa échapper un sourire qui tenait plus de la grimace, et un rire qui ressemblait davantage à un sanglot avant de répliquer :

« Parce que tu crois que c’est par bonté d’âme ou par soucis de ton bien-être que je tente de te protéger de mon mari ? Tu n’as plus le choix, Athéna. Abandonne l’humanité. Rends-toi à moi, retourne sur l’Olympe à mes côtés. Ta reddition te vaudra la clémence, et te ramener là-bas sans conflit me vaudra une oreille attentive de la part de Zeus. Je les empêcherai.  
— Je n’arrive pas à croire que mon père soit tombé si bas. Vouloir… s’accoupler à sa propre fille. C’est répugnant.  
— Malheureusement, plus rien ne m’étonne d’un homme qui n’hésite pas à se transformer en volaille ou en bovin pour jouir d’une mortelle. Allez, viens !  
— Non ! Je ne lui donnerai pas cette satisfaction ! Il va me le payer !  
— Ne fais pas l’enfant ! Si tu restes ici, Arès ou Artémis finira par attaquer le Sanctuaire, et tu n’es pas préparée. Il te reste trop peu de combattants.  
— Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner ! Ni lui, ni les autres ! »

Héra soupira, en proie à la lassitude.  
« Il serait temps que tu ranges ton orgueil dans les plis de ta toge, Athéna. Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour les chevaliers qu’il te reste. Il serait bon de les laisser enfin se reposer.  
— Non ! »

Athéna plongea son regard dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis et resta là, à la fixer silencieusement tandis que son esprit s’évertuait à élaborer les détails d’une idée qui venait de germer dans sa tête.

« Et toi, Héra, où est donc passée cette belle fierté dont tu te plaisais à faire l’étalage autrefois ?  
— J’ai mûri.  
— Non, tu t’es amollie. Qu’as-tu fait de l’auguste déesse dont j’admirais la ténacité et la dignité ?  
— Tu m’admirais, toi ?  
— Oui, je l’avoue sans honte. Mais tu es devenue la résolution et la passivité incarnée  
— Bon… si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu as en tête au lieu de tourner autour du pot ?  
— Je sais comment te venger de Zeus et écorner sa vanité  
— Je ne pense pas que l’agacer d’avantage servira tes intérêts  
— Je m’en moque. Et en échange, je veux que tu dises aux Olympiens que tu es venue, que tu as vu et que j’ai vaincu. Dis-leur que ma chevalerie s’est bien remise et se porte à merveille malgré les quelques décès qui ont touché ses rangs.  
— Comme s’ils allaient croire ça…  
— Toutes les personnes qui auraient pu témoigner des morts qui ont affecté mon ordre sont soit mortes avec eux, soit forcées au silence. Les Olympiens ont des doutes, mais aucune certitude. Cela fonctionnera.  
— Et comment voudrais-tu me « venger » je te prie ? »

Athéna lui sourit malicieusement. Elle posa les deux mains sur ses épaules et, agrippant sa toge, l’attira vivement à elle. Elle écrasa ses lèvres contre sa bouche dans un baiser intense qui, sous la surprise, immobilisa sa destinatrice.  
Elle sentit les lèvres figées de la déesse brûler sous la caresse des siennes, puis trembler sous la morsure dont elle les gratifia avec gourmandise.  
D’un geste mesuré, elle détacha les liens qui retenaient les cheveux de son aînée et vint éprouver sous ses doigts la douceur de ces boucles qui se libéraient en cascade dans son dos.  
Héra sentait bon. Un effluve délicieux, mélange de nectar, d’ambroisie, de fleurs sauvages et de vent printanier. Pourquoi n’avait-elle jamais pensé à faire ça avant ?  
Lorsque la jeune déesse usa de sa langue pour chercher à découvrir celle de l’autre, Héra la repoussa violemment de la main, séparant leurs deux visages. Mais Athéna resta accrochée à son cou, refusant de laisser ce corps brûlant s’éloigner du sien.  
Les couleurs se succédaient à nouveau sur le visage auguste de sa prisonnière et, un sourire aux lèvres, Athéna observa avec amusement cet arc en ciel s’épanouir sur son front et sur ses joues.

« Mais par… par les dieux de tous les panthéons ! Qu’est-ce qu’il te prend ?  
— Quoi de plus humiliant pour mon père que de voir sa femme, parangon de vertu et de fidélité, frayer avec sa petite fille adorée ? Celle avec qui il souhaite s’unir, de surcroît ! Voilà une belle victoire pour toi, très chère.  
— Lâche-moi, tout de suite ! Mais pour qui me prends-tu ? Lâche-moi !  
— chuuuuut, reste un instant tranquille, et savoure la joie d’étreindre un corps dont tu n’as pas droit. Savoure donc les joies de l’infidélité, déesse du mariage. »

Athéna se pencha à nouveau sur la bouche d’Héra. Elle ne savait plus si c’était le jeu ou le désir qui primait désormais, là, dans sa poitrine, et elle s’en moquait. Elle la voulait, ardemment, pour humilier son père mais aussi parce qu’elle brûlait de recommencer, et de se perdre un instant, entraînant sa comparse dans l’ivresse qui l’emportait.  
Mais Héra refusa ce baiser qui voulait s’inviter sur sa bouche. Elle se dégagea violemment.

« Tu es folle, complètement frappée, ma parole ! Et ça se proclame avec une fierté arrogante l’une des trois vierges de l’Olympe !  
— Allons Héra, répliqua Athéna sans se départir de son sourire, je ne vais pas t’apprendre comment s’aiment les femmes, si ? Je t’assure que tu peux passer une nuit bercée de délices, tout en restant vierge…  
— Tu… me dégoûtes. Je m’en vais. Fais ce que tu veux. Reste ici si ça t’amuse. Ris-toi des dieux. Ils peuvent bien tous t’emporter, je m’en moque ! »

La déesse se détourna et se dirigea d’un pas furibond vers la sortie du temple.

« Attends ! Tu… que vas-tu leur raconter ?  
— Certainement pas ta petite démonstration de débauche !  
— Je ne te parlais pas de ça. Bien que ce serait amusant de voir la mine de mon père à cette annonce, et que si j’étais toi, je le ferais. Non, je veux parler… de l’état de ma chevalerie. »

Héra, le dos toujours tourné, resta silencieuse un moment qui, pour Athéna, sembla une éternité. Au grand étonnement de cette dernière, son aînée finit par répondre :

« Je… leur dirai que tes défenses sont suffisantes. Mais je ne te promets pas que cela les retiendra bien longtemps.  
— Pourquoi ? Pourquoi décider de m’aider ?  
— Je te l’ai dit, je me moque de ce qui peut bien advenir de toi, mais il est hors de question que je laisse Zeus m’outrager davantage en te prenant comme concubine. Tu ne veux pas m’accompagner ? Soit. Enfonce-toi davantage dans le sacrilège qui a eu raison de la quiétude qui régnait sur le Mont Olympe. Continue de te perdre si cela t’amuse. Mais si mon mensonge est le dernier rempart qui puisse nous protéger des desseins incestueux de ton père, et bien soit, je mentirai.  
— Tu l’aimes encore, n’est-ce-pas ? Malgré tout ce qu’il t’a fait, malgré la honte dans laquelle il t’a plongée.  
— … c’est mon époux.  
— Ce n’est pas ce que je te demandais, Héra.  
— Adieu, et bon vent !  
— Héra, attends…  
— Quoi encore ?  
— Pâris était un idiot. Les hommes sont aveugles. Ils sont incapables de voir la vraie beauté, celle qui se devine et se laisse désirer. Si j’avais été lui, c’est à toi que je l’aurais donnée, cette pomme d’or. »

Héra ne dit pas un mot en sortant de la grande salle. Mais une fois à l’abri des regards, elle passa la langue sur ses lèvres pour venir recueillir la saveur délicieuse qui s’y attardait encore.  
Celle de l’infidélité qu’elle avait bue un instant à la bouche d’une vierge.


End file.
